


Time Has Brought Your Heart to Me

by disreputabledog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - World War II, Library Sex, Multi, Trans Character, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/pseuds/disreputabledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation AU - Sam & Castiel are soulmates reborn several times into different lives and somehow brought together each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now I Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Nicole](http://wordsinhaled.tumblr.com/) as part of the Sassy Santa 2012 exchange.
> 
> Title is from the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bookish affection.

_The fireworks burst into blazing color around the tower they shared, creating the perfect backdrop for their passionate embrace. The gorgeous prince swept her off her feet and it was the best kiss she had ever had. As his mandibular tentacles gently caressed her face, she—_

Sam fell out of her chair with a loud clatter. Students turned to frown at the interruption to their concentration and the library's focused atmosphere. Climbing to her feet and surreptitiously wiping the drool off her face, she shot a glance at the woman behind the circulation desk, hoping against hope that the cute librarian she had had her eye on for the last month had not noticed her embarrassing tumble. Oh crap. The object of her interest (okay, obsession) was looking at her. However, Sam thought she could see a small smile on her normally implacable face. She quickly shoved her books into her backpack and made her escape. Well, at least she now had something memorable to draw on when she finally got up the courage to ask her out.

The fuck was up with that dream, anyway. 

* * *

She valiantly resisted the urge to plant her face on the table. 

"No, the hypotenuse is the longest side. See, you can remember that because it's a long word?"

Math was not a subject she usually tutored for, but Allison had begged her to cover for her so she could go on a date. So there Sam was, stuck in the library with a freshman who had clearly failed geometry in high school, when she could have been doing anything else at all. It was not as though she had a hot date of her own, exactly, so she might as well help out her friend.

The back of her neck prickled and she turned around to see Casey Novak entering the building. Odd. Sam was pretty sure she was not supposed to be working tonight, but she did not have her crush's schedule memorized or anything (okay, maybe a little). Her eyes followed Casey as she put her bag down behind the circulation desk and clocked in. Soon, she would have her chance. Just had to wait for the right moment.

* * *

Casey's eyes were so blue. "Can I help you?" And what a lovely husky voice.

Sam swallowed. "Uh, yeah, I wanted to apply for a job."

"Tired of tutoring or looking for something extra?"

Staring, she tried to form an answer. Casey knew who she was? "Something—something extra." Nice going Winchester, trying to hit on a librarian and you can't even get a complete sentence out. That will work perfectly.

"Great. Well, we do have a position open right now for a student shelver. Just bring back this application," Casey passed her a sheet of pink paper and their hands brushed as she took it, "and I'll call you for an interview this week."

"Thanks. I'll do that." Sam managed a somewhat shell-shocked grin and Casey graced her with her own subtle upturn of lips. She walked back to her seat in a daze and filled out the application right away, but she waited until the next day to turn it in so as not to appear too eager.

* * *

Somehow she made it through the interview without making too much of a fool of herself. Somehow, she got the job. Somehow, working side by side with Casey made it that much harder to confess her feelings. Not that they were that close all the time, because most of Sam's work was up in the stacks, but being able to watch Casey's long fingers stamping books and tapping keys from this side of the desk was almost more than she could handle. She wanted to suck on those fingers, shove them down her pants, and lick her own juices off them while staring into Casey's blue, blue eyes. Sam groaned at the images filling her mind and let her head fall against the cool metal of the shelves. 

"Sam? Are you okay?" She shot upright at the voice that sounded behind her, cracking her head on a shelf with a thump and a curse. When she turned around at the touch of a gentle hand on her forehead, she found those very eyes looking up at her. 

"I, uh," Sam tried.

"That sounded like a nasty bump." Ever the librarian, Casey kept her voice low as she stroked her fingers over Sam's scalp, apparently checking for injury. Sam tried not to close her eyes and lean into her hand. 

"You look a little flushed," Casey commented, and something in the tilt of her head and the glint in her eye and the way she had not yet removed her hand gave Sam pause. She opened her mouth to respond and suddenly Casey's hands gripped her shirt and pulled her down into a kiss. Sam automatically kissed her back for a few seconds before she quite realized what was happening, and then her hands rose to Casey's waist and pressed their bodies closer together. A faint moan escaped from Casey when Sam deepened the kiss.

"You, how," Sam stammered when their lips finally parted.

"I've been waiting, you know. You're not as subtle as you think you are." Casey punched her lightly on the arm.

Sam scrubbed her face with one hand, still trying to process this new information. "So all this time I've been watching you and trying to find the right moment..."

"You could have had me from the start," Casey nodded.

"Well, in that case," and Sam captured Casey's mouth and pushed her back against the shelves opposite. Casey's hands flattened against her collarbones, then slid lower, and Sam let out a growl when Casey's hands cupped her breasts. Casey shushed her, eyes sparkling. She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her around the cart of books Sam was supposed to be shelving.

"Come on. Being staff has its perks." Casey waved her keyring. She led Sam to a faculty study room, unlocked the door, and pulled her inside.

"Won't this professor be upset to find a librarian and an undergrad making out on his desk?" Sam hesitated. "That is what you have in mind, right?"

"No, Dr. Morton is on sabbatical this semester and we haven't reassigned his room." Casey hopped up on the desk in a swish of skirt and smiled at Sam, slow and suggestive. "What a great idea. I haven't had a good desk makeout since I was in college myself."

Sam stepped forward with an answering smile and rested her hands on Casey's bare knees. She pressed gently outward and Casey parted her legs for her, letting Sam move forward between them. Casey's skirt rode up as their bodies met and Sam itched to push it out of the way entirely but she willed herself to patience. She wanted to savor this for now .

Sitting on the desk, Casey's face was on a level with hers. Sam brought her hands back to Casey's hips and kissed her. Softly at first, but more intensely when Casey made an appreciative noise and squirmed closer. It was better than all the times she had imagined it in her daydreams. Casey tasted like strawberries and mint, and she opened her mouth eagerly when Sam's tongue pressed against her lips. Casey hooked her boots around Sam's legs and Sam tightened her arms around Casey's waist and they pulled even closer together, drawing a gasp from Sam. 

Casey broke the kiss before Sam was ready. "So, I want to tell you, before we get too caught up." Sam tried to keep the panic off her face. She knew this was too good to be true, and here was the other shoe. "I'm trans. I don't know if that's a dealbreaker for you." Casey's eyes flicked back and forth over her face, waiting for her response.

All Sam could do was huff out her breath in a laugh. "Oh, that's great. I thought you were going to say you already have a girlfriend or this was just part of your Ph.D. research." She ran her thumb over Casey's lower lip. "I really like you and I want to make you feel good."

"You'd better." Casey clasped her hands around Sam's neck, nipped at her mouth, and arched her body against her. Sam growled in answer and bent her head to kiss the hollow of her throat. She licked at the dip between her collarbones and began unbuttoning Casey's blouse. The silky fabric felt good on her skin so she took a moment to rub her face against her breasts through it before drawing it aside. Casey wriggled encouragingly against her. 

"God, Case. You're gorgeous." Casey's bra was as silky as her blouse and as blue as her eyes, and Sam could see her hardening nipples through the thin cloth. She took each one between thumb and finger and grinned as Casey closed her eyes and braced herself on the desk with her hands when she squeezed. Sam bit into one soft swell of breast and slid a hand around to undo the bra. As pretty as it was, Sam needed it out of the way right now.

"Impatient, are we? Finally. I—oh—like it." Sam kissed her again as she slid the bra and blouse down Casey's shoulders and tossed the garments to the side. She ran her hands back up Casey's arms and over her chest and smiled at the goosebumps she raised on her skin. 

"What?" Casey prompted her when she paused, considering.

"Just wondering if I can do this," and, starting with her nipple, Sam sucked Casey's entire breast into her mouth while she squeezed the other with her hand. Casey moaned and grabbed the back of Sam's head, holding her in place while her tongue teased her nipple and her teeth scraped gently against her flesh. When Sam finally had to come up for air, Casey pulled her up for another kiss, hot and wet.

"Too many clothes," she panted, "need to feel you against me," pulling Sam's hoodie and tee shirt over her head in one motion and returning to the kiss as soon as the offending items had fallen to the floor, smoothing Sam's ruffled hair with frantic fingers. Sam hurriedly kicked off her shoes, undid her belt and shoved her jeans down. When she slotted herself between Casey's legs again, she moaned at the slip of her thighs against her own. Casey's skirt had ridden all the way up to her hips, revealing blue panties that were as silky as the discarded bra they matched.

"May I?" Sam asked, and Casey answered her by throwing her legs around Sam again and pulling her in farther. Sam slid her hands around to Casey's backside and cupped her ass.

"You all wet for me, Case? I bet you are," she murmured in her ear as she squeezed her closer.

"Oh, my pussy's soaking for you, Sam," Casey groaned, and Sam kissed her neck, grateful for the cue. "I get so wet every time you stare at me when you think I can't see you." 

"You knew I was thinking about you? Thinking of hiking up your skirt like this, leaving my marks on you?" Sam started to reach between their bodies to pull Casey's panties down, but Casey shook her head.

"Just rub against me like this. That's what I like." Her eyes flashed blue for an instant, locking onto Sam's, before they closed again because Sam was pressing her own cunt against the heated curve of Casey's pussy. Sam loved the way Casey's mouth hung open when she did that, and she could not decide whether she wanted to just look or kiss her some more. Kissing won out for now, and she swallowed up Casey's bitten-off moans.

"You feel so good spread open for me like this." Sam rolled her hips, and Casey quivered. 

"Sam, Sam, oh, I'm close. Don't stop." Sam rocked against her as well as she could with Casey's thighs clamped tight around her, adjusting the pressure against Casey's pussy in response to her gasps. 

"Gonna come for me, Case? Right here on this desk? Come on, I got you." Casey arched away from her then, grinding her pussy down on Sam's cunt, and Sam took her breasts in her hands. The harder she squeezed them, the louder Casey moaned, until Sam was sure some finals-panicked student would report them to the front desk. 

"Oh, Sam," and Casey curled in on herself with a shudder, clutching at Sam helplessly. Sam grunted as Casey's nails dug into her skin, looking forward to finding the red scratches later. She pulled Casey close, stroking her back and kissing her neck and shoulder while she came down from her orgasm. Finally she raised her head and kissed Sam's lips and Sam sucked on her tongue. 

"'Case,' huh?" Casey raised her eyebrows.

Sam ducked her head. "It kind of slipped out. I can stop."

"No, I like it. I've never had a nickname. So, is this a thing?" Her head tilted to the side, studying Sam.

"A thing?"

"Yeah, you, me. I mean, I don't really do the U-haul thing, but I would like to see you again, outside of work."

Sam grinned so wide her cheeks started to hurt.

* * *

"Samara Winchester!"

As she took her diploma and shook the president's hand, Sam looked for Casey in the audience. They were too far apart for Sam to see her blue eyes, but she knew they would be shining with pride. That afternoon in the library two years earlier had led to coffees, cuddling, movies, long evenings reading their favorite books aloud, and lazy mornings tangled in each other and the sheets. In the end Sam had given up her job at the library; the temptation was too great to debauch her boss in the stacks on a daily basis. Loving Casey was familiar, easy, like they had known each other before and were simply falling back into each other's arms after an absence. 

Sam filed back to her seat with her newly graduated classmates. Her hand felt for the small box nestled in her pocket underneath her gown, containing a silver band inscribed with the words _Nunc scio quid sit amor_ , "now I know what love is." She could not wait to see Casey's face at dinner when she placed it on her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by [Nichole's post](http://wordsinhaled.tumblr.com/post/38077976506).


	2. Two Unsent Letters and an Unexpected Parcel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-awaited homecoming.

_May 2, 1944_

_Dearest Samantha,_

_It is your birthday today. I wonder if you will have a party in the garden, as on the day that we first met. Your cheeks were brighter than the flowers. How I longed to take you in my arms and kiss you then. Being a gentleman, or at least a man of propriety, I instead exercised patience and sought an introduction._

_I remember your radiant smile when you found my name on your dance card at your cousin's fete the following month. If I had ever thought you were merely showing politeness to an ambivalent acquaintance, my doubts would have vanished the moment you took my hand and placed it upon your waist. I felt the warmth of your skin through your summer dress and my only desire was to taste it. We danced a waltz, I think. At its end you were breathless and flushed, laughing, eyes sparkling. Your hand lingered on mine after I kissed your knuckles in farewell._

_I miss you terribly, my love. This war is many things, and I am glad to serve my country, but parting from you is harder even than waiting in the muck of these trenches. I promised I would return to you, and that promise I will keep. We are meant for each other, you and I. My bones, my flesh, my blood, my soul, everything I am tells me this is so. I know you feel the same._

_When I see you again, angel of my heart, I will not hesitate to sweep you into my arms and kiss you as lips such as yours were made to be kissed: fiercely and at length. When I see you again, I will wrap myself in your heady scent as I unwrap you from your dress. When I see you again, I will draw from you such sounds of delight as would make Heaven weep. When I see you again, I will be yours and you will be mine, always and forever._

_I imagine you with your hair spread out over the pillow, mouth open, calling my name as I part your thighs to dip my tongue into your wet heat. I look forward to your subtle nectar sliding down my throat. Until you are shaking with pleasure under my hands and lips, I will be merciless in my ministrations. I want to see your cheeks bloom again, watch that rosy color trace its way over your breasts and belly, as you cry out my love for you._

_When this war is over, I will come for you._

_Yours always,_

_Cassidy Novak_

* * *

_January 6, 1945_

_My own Cassidy,_

_Another Christmas has come and gone without you. I held some hope that you would be home by now, but I remain lonely for your embrace. I pray daily for your safe return and keep your letters under my pillow so I may dream of you._

_I had one such dream last night, so vivid that I was certain that I would find you beside me when I awoke. We were at the lake house, where we rowed together before you left. The air was warm and the sun shone upon your skin as if you were a living statue fashioned of gold. You kissed me, your mouth soft and sweet, and you gently pulled up my skirt to squeeze me behind. I had already removed my underclothes, and I could tell that my bold action surprised and pleased you by the way you growled against my neck. The feel of your fingers digging into my bare flesh made me lightheaded, so I kissed you again to steady myself._

_When you moved one hand around to my belly, and then lower to the cleft already beginning to glisten with dew at your touch, I clung to you to remain upright. You murmured the most tantalizing phrases into my ear and I could only respond with insensible sounds, but that is a language that lovers such as we understand with ease. As my knees weakened, you supported me with a strong arm around my waist, never ceasing to stroke all my secret places with your capable fingers. I begged for that sweet release you always seem to find in me, my thigh pressed tight against the proof of your own arousal._

_At last you relented, quickening your pace to insistence, until I had no choice but to collapse into my own pleasure, your name and yet more wordless pleas falling from my lips. Your voice sounded hoarsely in my ear as you reached your own completion, and I felt your seed soaking through your pants to my skin. I brought your hand to your mouth and fed your wet fingers back to you. My eyes could not tear away from the sight of your tongue delicately lapping up my flavors._

_We removed our clothes then, and swam until we lost the strength to move our limbs through the water. I fell asleep cradled in your arms on the warm bank. I awoke in my own bed, the languid caress of your hands and the steady beating of your heart still resounding through my body._

_I desperately await the end of this wretched war, and your homecoming._

_Your own Samantha_

* * *

On a Tuesday afternoon near the end of April, Miss Winchester heated water. The weather was cool but the sky was clear. As an unmarried young woman, she still lived with her family, but they had gone to the theatre; she had declined, claiming a small headache. In truth, she simply wished to be left alone with her own thoughts for a few hours. When the kettle whistled, she poured the hot water off into a teapot containing mint leaves from the windowbox to steep. She had just taken a teacup down from the cabinet when a familiar male voice called from the screen door leading to the front porch.

The cup shattered on the floor.

 

On a Tuesday afternoon near the end of April, Captain Novak disembarked from the bus. There was no one there to greet him as he had sent no word of his arrival, but passersby noted his uniform and nodded, tipped their hats, shook his hand, thanked him for his service. His destination was not far from the depot and it was a fine day, so he walked. The house, when it came into view, looked almost the same as when he had last seen it. He stepped onto the porch and caught his breath at the familiar figure with her back to him in the kitchen.

The soldier on the doorstep smiled and took off his cap.

 

"Sam?"

_"Cass?"_

"May I come in?"

 

At first they tried to observe the pleasantries. Miss Winchester offered the mint tisane, and poured it; Captain Novak accepted a cup and drank it, never taking his eyes off her. Captain Novak asked after her family; Miss Winchester reported they were quite well, thank you, but away for the evening. Her hand trembled where it rested on the table between them, and she moved to wipe it on her skirt. He caught her wrist before she completed the motion.

In that moment, Captain Cassidy Novak and Miss Samantha Winchester fell away and they were only Cass and Sam again. He pulled her closer as she was already moving towards him, and her short journey ended in his lap. Their mouths met, lips dry at first but swiftly moistened by the other's tongue. When Cass tightened his arms around her, Sam took his bottom lip in her teeth.

They broke apart, breath coming short. "Are you really here?" Sam asked with her hand on his chest.

"I am," Cass answered, and she could not deny the spark in his eye or the wool under her palm.

Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his jacket and the starched dress shirt within. She thrust her hands beneath his undershirt and splayed them over his bare chest, trying to get as much skin-to-skin contact as she could. When she dug her nails in lightly and dragged them down to his stomach, she could feel his breath stutter in his lungs. Sam smiled fiercely."You cannot know how much I have missed you."

He laughed. "Your letters were quite clear."

"The letters I did not send were clearer." She wriggled in his lap to show her meaning and he knew she must feel his enthusiastic reaction.

"If they were anything like the letters I kept back, I may require a dramatic reading later."

"Much later. I have been a one-woman show for long enough, thank you. I am in the mood for a duet tonight."

Cass cut her off with a kiss before lifting her upright again. Sam huffed in mock affront at him until he stood too and kissed her again. He ran his hands over her waist and hips, down her legs and back up under her skirt. She wore no stockings, so his fingertips brushed bare thigh until they reached her knickers.

"You said your family is out, yes?"

"They will not return until after dark. Please, Cass," as she tried to press up against his hand but his fingers danced away again. One avenue thwarted, she reached for his trousers but he moved around behind her. Sam could feel the long, firm lines of his body all along her back, the warmth of his chest bleeding through her thin cotton blouse, and the sensation was almost too much after all the long months of separation.

He dragged his mouth along her neck from her shoulder, nipping lightly as he went. When he reached her ear, he spoke gruffly, still running his hand under her skirt in a maddening fashion. "I missed you, angel of my heart, more than I could bear. I want to take my time and savor every inch of you, but I lack the self control right now to manage it. We will have to save the prolonged lovemaking for later." By the time Sam had managed to sort through his words, she found herself seated on the edge of the table with her skirt shoved up around her waist, her knickers yanked down and her lover's fingers exactly where she wanted them. She moaned and rocked forward onto them.

"Cass," she sighed as he undid his trousers with his other hand and freed his erection from his briefs. His braces stayed on, keeping his trousers from falling, and she laughed at his thoroughly disheveled uniform. Cass withdrew a paper packet from his jacket, which he tossed onto the table after removing a rubber. Since one of his hands was busy, Sam helpfully applied the prophylactic.

"Ready?" he murmured against her lips, his cock trapped between their bodies, thick and hard. Her answer was to reach down and guide him inside her. Surrounded by her heat, he started to feel that he belonged here for the first time since returning to his own country.

On a whim, Cass dragged Sam to the edge of the table and then off it entirely, supporting her weight with his arms under her bottom. He turned and shoved her up against the nearby wall, before changing his grip to one that spread her open farther and involved generous handfuls of flesh. Through it all, Sam clutched at his shoulders and voiced her pleasure into his ear. When he began to thrust into her in earnest, her hands fell to her sides and she arched against him, eyes squeezed shut.

It was not long before she convusled in his arms with a shout he feared her neighbors might have heard. The thought both terrified and aroused him and, along with Sam's liquid gaze of love and satisfaction, wrested climax out of him soon after. He bent his head to her shoulder, and she ran her fingers through his hair while their breathing calmed. Finally, he let her down until he drew out of her and her feet touched the floor.

"My own, my own," she whispered, kissing him. "Mine forever."

"Forever and always," he whispered back, and rested his forehead against hers.

Sam smiled and took his hand. "Come, I have been a poor hostess. I am sure you will want to freshen up after the exertions of your journey." With a wink, she led him to the washroom. Leaving Cass to clean himself and adjust his uniform for the imminent company of her family, she gathered her knickers from where they had fallen in the kitchen and tucked them into his duffel before depositing it in the guest room. It would be a sweet surprise for him before bed. She smiled again, imagining his face when he found the silky underthings, wondering what he might do with them while they were separated for the night.


End file.
